Liz Leonte
Liz Leonte is an unknowing serial killer, poisoner, and accomplice of Jim Peters and Thane Parks who appears in the Season Eight episode "Brothers Hotchner". Background Absolutely nothing is known about Liz's personal life, other than she worked as a bartender at the Edinburgh, a bar and nightclub in New York City that condoned drug usage by customers and even allowed its employees to hand out drugs. Her superiors were Jim Peters, the owner, and Thane Parks, the manager. At some point, she became aware of Thane's tendency to drug women and rape them while they were incapacitated, but turned a blind eye on it. In 2013, she assisted Peters and Thane in spiking some of the white wine sold by the Edinburgh, using what they believed was ecstasy as a prank, not knowing the drug was actually a lethal mixture of PMMA and methamphetamine created by Larry Feretich. This led to the several poisoning deaths of the people who purchased that wine. Brothers Hotchner Liz is first seen approaching her coworker Sean Hotchner and asking him for his override card, but Sean tells her that Thane has it. At that moment, they both realize that Thane is date-raping another woman. When that woman, Anna Johnson, dies as a result of being drugged with the spiked white wine, bad publicity is placed on the Edinburgh, though Liz and the other employees continue to do their jobs, getting from Thane ecstasy meant for the customers. When Peters learns from Sean that the spiked wine may be responsible for the deaths, Liz approaches him and asks if Sean knows anything, but is given a vague answer. She then attempts to flee the Edinburgh, but is arrested by Rossi and JJ when they find her trying to crawl her way out through a grate in the office. She is later interrogated by JJ and Blake, who inform her about Peters' murder at Larry's hands. They then threaten to release her, thus leaving her vulnerable to an attack by Larry, unless she tells them where the Edinburgh is getting its drug supply from. She complies, drawing out a map of the distribution chain for them in exchange for police protection. Liz isn't seen again, but it is extremely likely that she was incarcerated for her role in Thane's date-rapes. Modus Operandi All of Liz's killings were completely unintentional, since she believed she was committing a prank with a nonlethal drug. She and her accomplices spiked their white wine with a drug they received from drug dealers and traditionally gave to customers as part of their service. They spiked it by injecting it into the wine bottles with syringes. Unbeknownst to them, it wasn't ecstasy like they believed, but instead a mixture of PMMA and methamphetamine. Profile No profile of Liz was made by the BAU, who were focused on Larry and the Edinburgh as a whole. Known Victims *2013: **May 15-21: ***Linda Heying ***Erik Sullivan **May 23: Bernard and Catherine Hatchitt Notes *Although Liz Leonete is a serial killer with no survivors, she is not listed as one of the few serial killers with no survivors because none of her kills were ever intentional. Appearances *Season Eight **Brothers Hotchner Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Female Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals